Reassurance
by autumn rust
Summary: Minako sits in her bedroom watching the waves crashing on the beach, thinking of Yaten, when he knocks on her window.


Author's Note: Not much to say. This is an AU, I guess, because Minako has a beach house and Yaten lives on Earth. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: None of the characters of Sailor Moon belong to me.

**Reassurance**

It was dark outside, and only one room was lit on the inside. The rest of the house lay dormant, but she would not let herself sleep. Through her window, the ocean could be seen, not rough but not entirely calm. Its movement was peaceful, nonetheless.

She did not sleep because something inside her head was telling her not to. There was a deep desire inside her to go outside and wander into the ocean. It was such an enticing thought. It never ceased to amaze her that she could do whatever she wanted in the black of the night and nobody would know. It was like no other people existed.

Her thoughts moved to him. Where was he now? Was he asleep? Could he see the ocean, too?

A light tap on her window interrupted her thoughts.

The light of the moon just barely silhouetted him against the night, but the sight of him still made her heart skip a beat. She slipped quietly out the French doors leading to the patio and followed him down the beach, neither one saying a word. That wasn't his way.

When they got down to the shore, she could feel the cold water just barely touching her feet, then disappearing back into the ocean. It reminded her of him; the way he would be gone for so long and then reappear, only to tease her a little and disappear again. But she didn't mind. Because another thing he and the waves had in common was that they always came back.

He stood a few feet in front of her, facing the ocean, and no matter how hard he was trying to hide his emotions, she could tell. She could always tell. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Yaten," she whispered into his ear. She could feel him shaking against her, but she knew he was satisfied. He was reassured. Somehow, he could never trust that she would still be there when he came back. That she would still want him.

"Show me," he whispered back. She turned him around to face her, pulling her body up tight against his and kissed his cheek lightly, then followed it with kisses leading across his jaw and down his neck.

He was still shaking a little and he was grasping onto her like she would disappear if he let her go for just one moment.

"I love you," she said again.

Yaten's breathing quickened as he pulled Minako closer and aggressively pressed his lips to hers. The sheer force of the kiss knocked Minako backwards and she stumbled to the ground, pulling Yaten down with her so that he landed right on top of her. Both laid there for a moment, breathing heavily until the water came up behind them and soaked Minako's clothes throughout.

She let out a sudden shriek of surprise at the icy temperature and Yaten cackled back at her, amused as _he_ was on the top, immune to the water.

"Oh you think that's funny, do you?" she exclaimed, spitting out a mouthful of salt water.

Yaten threw her a cocky look, but Minako shoved him off her and in his vulnerable moment of surprise, she got up and dragged him into the ocean, dunking him underwater. As he resurfaced, choking on the freezing water, he gave Minako a piercing glare.

"Come on," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't be such a sour-puss." The anger disappeared from his eyes as quickly as it had come and was almost immediately replaced by a look of passion. Passion all for her.

"Just a second," she whispered and waded back to the shore. Then she slowly tugged at the waistline of her old black gym shorts and stepped out of them. He watched as they fell to the ground and she kicked them over to the dry sand. He followed her with his eyes as she wandered into the ocean in her generic white panties and T-shirt.

She was in up to her knees now, coming back towards him. He tried not to notice that the water had made her underpants completely see-through by this time. He had never even seen her in dry underwear before.

Yaten pushed his way through the ways to meet her where she stood, closer to the shore. He pulled his shirt off over his head and, looking back at her, slowly unzipped his jeans, tossing them over to where her shorts sat. She smiled and grabbed his hand again, walking back down into the ocean, this time with him coming willingly. As the water reached above their waists, she shivered.

He would have asked if he was alright, but he didn't want to seem like he cared too much. She just smiled up at him and pulled him closer, covering his salty mouth with her own. She knew he could not express his feelings properly, but she knew he felt them too. Just as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, she pulled away and lowered herself further into the water. She gasped as the water reached up to her neck.

"Too cold?" he asked, watching her intently.

"Little bit," she said as her oversized T-shirt filled up with air and ballooned out in front of her. She laughed and pushed it back down, releasing bubbles into the ocean. He squatted, lowering himself to her level, making sure not to let it show that he was far more temperature sensitive than she was. He didn't want her to think he couldn't handle it. He could handle anything. As he let the water rise to his shoulders, he watched as her T-shirt expanded out again.

"You should have ditched that," he said, standing up again.

"You think so?" she said softly. "Do you want me to take it off?"

"It makes no difference to me," he lied. Quickly, to help the shock, she dunked her whole head underwater, sitting in the sand on her knees now. The cold water bit at her body, but she ignored it and pulled the T-shirt over her head, then brought her head back up.

"I guess I'll put this over there," she said, pointing to the pile of clothes on the beach and trying not to let him see how nervous she was. But she couldn't hide it. In fact, she was visibly shaking. But that could have been from the cold. Taking a deep breath, she stood up out of the water.

He inhaled sharply. He'd forgotten that most girls slept without a bra.

Then she turned and began to wade back to the shore. But before she could get out of the water completely, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the neediest kiss he had ever given. Shocked, she kissed him back and they fell backwards again, though luckily, this time they were able to catch themselves. Yaten scooped Minako into his arms and carried her to the shore, where he laid her down on the sand, the occasional wave engulfing them with salt water.

He lay on top of her, kissing her with such intensity that she could barely find time to breath. She could feel his hands exploring her newly exposed skin and she let out a gasp as he pressed down and began to massage. When they came up for breath, he moved down and began exploring her chest with his mouth, his fingers venturing to the edges of her underpants. She gripped his back lightly, vaguely wondering if they could be seen from the windows of her house, but for some reason, not caring. Wasn't that what made the adventure? The fear of being caught?

"I love you, Yaten," she gasped, giving him the reassurance he needed once more. And he slid her underpants off and tossed them aside.


End file.
